


Motility

by Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: Dr. Parenti, is in a white lab coat is looking through a microscope at human ova. He turns and speaks to another man in the room. “They are ready for fertilization.”***************************************“Scully… I know we haven’t really talked… about everything, but… I know it’s not – I am a part of this. No matter what happens – I promise you.”“I know you are, Mulder.” She slowly leans toward him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thank you… for… just – well I better get in there...” Scully gets out of the car, Mulder sighs and watches her walk away he is worried that Scully will be disappointed and yet happy, honored she asked  him.





	Motility

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/130448608@N04/47242299672/)

 

Zeus Genetics Lab

Dr. Parenti, is in a white lab coat is looking through a microscope at human ova. He turns and speaks to another man in the room. “They are ready for fertilization.”

Dr. Lev also is looking through another microscope. “Unfortunately - we have a problem look and see.” Dr. Parenti stands and walks to the microscope his colleague is using. After looking he raises worried eyes to Dr. Lev, “How did this happen?”

“It’s simply his sperm are not viable, there is virtually no motility, I would hesitate to even use ICSI with the other procedure already done to the Ovum we cannot afford to waste viable merchandise. Are you going to call him?”

“No, no one needs to know this. We’ll use another sample.” Dr. Parenti begins pacing. “Do we have any fresh samples?”

Dr. Lev sighs, “Yes I couldn’t see throwing away perfectly good genetic material even though that was the old man’s orders.” Dr. Lev retrieves on of several tubes from refrigeration, the tag reads Mulder, Fox. W.

The 2 men look at each other, Dr. Parenti breaks the silence first. “We are dead men if this ever comes to light.” Dr. Lev nods, “Let’s get started.” Moments later multiple petri dishes have been prepped and the doctors are examining each one at a time. “This is impossible more than one?” They both gasp, “I’ve never seen this happen before...look at the speed.”

On each pc monitor is life being created, sperm are surrounding ova each one trying to break through. One purpose in mind until every egg is fertilized, every - one has been breached by more than one Spermatozoa, which should be an impossibility…but there it is on the screen.

“I’ll make the call. You get them into stasis.” Dr. Lev moves away gathering up the specimens.

“Sir? Everything is in order we can do the implantation, the embryo will remain in status until the signal is sent to the subjects chip which will activate the marker placed within the ova – theoretically this is the first trial of course.”

Dr. Parenti listens to the voice on other end of the line, “Yes sir, after some testing you were correct Miss Scully is a very viable candidate…all right then. I will call her today.”

Dr. Parenti hangs up and turns to Dr. Lev, “We’ll be doing the procedure later today. Only 2 people know what when on in this room. No one ever needs to know.”

Dr. Lev is silent he is looking at another computer screen. On the screen is another ova and sperm that aren’t moving they appear dead. “Watch this... this is an ova from another donor and sperm from the same sample we just used… nothing no movement whatsoever…” He puts another dish under the microscope, “And this is one of the Scully ova that we didn’t alter with the new tech…” on the screen a needle is seen and liquid is ejected from it. Immediately the sperm attack the ova on the screen.

“Amazing…” Dr. Parenti exclaims. “Freeze this one along with the others. We may need a control. I’ll have my secretary call our mother to be.” Dr. Lev nods marks control on the label and puts the dish into a clear box with the other specimens all marked Scully, Dana K.

40 minutes later….

Parenti Medical Group

 A car pulls up and parks in an empty space. Mulder grasps Scully’s hand and impulsively kisses the back of it. “Thank you for driving me Mulder.” Scully smiles at him, a slightly shy smile

“This is it, huh?” Mulder is looking at her intently.

“Are you sure you don’t mind waiting for me Mulder, I could call my mom?”

“Scully… I know we haven’t really talked… about everything, but… I know it’s not – I am a part of this. No matter what happens – I promise you.”

“I know you are, Mulder.” She slowly leans toward him and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Thank you… for… just – well I better get in there...” Scully gets out of the car, Mulder sighs and watches her walk away he is worried that Scully will be disappointed and yet happy, honored she asked  him.

No, she chose him – she chose him to be the father of her child not some anonymous donor – that means something. He closes his eyes and thinks of her lips on his cheek and from deep inside a smile blooms on his face. Mulder knows he’s not perfect, but he also knows he loves her - even told her once. He isn’t a religious man yet he searches for something more and in the quiet of his car he sends out a prayer, even though he doesn’t believe. “Please, for Scully…”

It only weeks later in her apartment, a negative pregnancy test - a weighty fact, he holds her as she cries, “It was my last chance.” He tries to be positive asking - no telling her, not to give up on a miracle, he’s trying to be strong – supportive. It’s only after they’ve made love, she’s draped over him asleep, after she cried tears of loss and sexual release that Mulder realizes…

How much he wanted it too…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: ICSI or Intracytoplasmic Sperm Injection is when the embryologist takes a single sperm and injects it directly into an egg. Obviously Mulder’s sperm do not need this technique, not in my story.
> 
> I will continue to invent plausible and implausibe explanations for that LIE in My Struggle III.


End file.
